Talk:Heroes' Ascent (Tournament Map)
How do you gain Morale Boost? I think you like have to kill an unworthy every minute or something? --Karlos 08:01, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :Your team's boost depends on the time taken to kill them all. I don't know what all the cutoff times are, off the top of my head. --Fyren 08:19, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::We never ever seemed to kill them "quickly" enough (in fact one dreadful time they managed to kill us! WE were the unworthy!) :) but I recall one time someone said we have to wipe them out in under 5 minutes to get the boost. But that's hear-say so I can't use it. I also don't know if it scales or is a fixed amount. i.e. if you kill them all in one minute you get 10%, if you kill them in 2 you get 8% if you kill them in 5 you get 2%, or it's just that if you kill them under 5 you get the whole 10%. --Karlos 08:43, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :::You have to kill them all in under 30s to get 10%. At some later cutoff you get 8%, and so on. --Fyren 08:45, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::30 seconds??!! Too bad the Weapon Crafters can't make the BFG9000! :) --Karlos 08:49, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::: 10% is <30 seconds, 8% is <1 minute. Not totally sure about the rest, but I guess it goes on in 30 second intervals. Each half good team will get at least 8%. Each really good team will not care, since they get the 10% from killing the hero in the first match. =) --Xeeron 10:23, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::I think after the 1:00 mark they give the other percentages by every 10 seconds. IE, 1:01-10 = 6, 1:11-20 = 4, 1:21-30 = 2%.--Sagius Truthbarron 01:10, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::::::It is every 20 seconds after the 1 minute mark. Article updated. --Falcon213 17:18, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Name? is it still called Defeating the Unworthy? -PanSola 05:46, 21 February 2006 (CST) :Was it ever? -- 10:53, 24 February 2006 (CST) ::I think the page should be changed to Defeating the Zaishen --Falcon213 17:18, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::True. Unworthy is a leftover from the old tombs. --Xeeron 20:33, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :What is the name of the map loading screen for this? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:50, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :: bump -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:11, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::: Heroes' Ascent if i remember rightly, i'll check later Skuld 03:18, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Buff They buffed the zashien quite a while ago. It's still not that hard to get 8%, its hard for some builds to get the full 10%. Anyways, the zashien has been buffed. There are now zashien eles with ward against harm, which is quite the AoE defense. M s4 17:53, 7 May 2007 (CDT) The elementalist always appears as well. Also, I have also achieved a 10% boost w/ a 30 sec completion (not 29). For the most part it seems that it rounds up instead of down, though.24.118.152.191 10:40, 18 July 2007 (CDT) the zaishen Could we give them their own pages? I know I've tried to find them before, and I just now found this page by Special:Random :P --Shadowcrest 16:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Evidently not. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:42, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Ghostly Hero's lines? The Ghostly Hero says something along the lines of "I know what it is you seek..." After you finish defeating the ziashen. Does anyone know the full speech? 08:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC)